


third time's a charm

by okayuhhyikes



Category: IT - Stephen King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayuhhyikes/pseuds/okayuhhyikes
Summary: Richie is the clumsiest idiot in all of Italy and somehow, it works out for him.





	1. Chapter 1

richie stepped off the plane already smiling, his suitcase bumping steadily behind him and his curls tucked underneath a bucket hat. he surveyed the scene, sun beaming through the huge windows of the airport and people rushing about, speaking swiftly into their cell phones.

deciding to study abroad second semester of junior year was definitely one of the best decisions he had ever made in his life. he could feel the responsibilities of his normal college life practically melting away under the rays of sunlight he squinted into. not that he had many responsibilities in the first place, other than buying ramen noodle packs once a week and keeping his fortnite abilities sharp, but still, it was nice to have a change.

  
he yanked his suitcase closer and took off, not quite running, but definitely not walking either. his inability to stay in one place wouldn’t be a problem here, fortunately, because there was so much to see. he weaved through people as he bounced towards the exit, anxious to get into the fresh air. seeing the revolving doors and the city, he impossibly sped up, holding his hat as people gave him side glances that he ignored. he didn’t fucking care, he just wanted to get outside and start exploring!! he could see an open taxi, ready to take him to his apartment. he was about to reach his hand out to open the doors when –

  
he collided something impossibly solid.

  
richie, along with his suitcase, hat, and glasses, went flying, all in opposite directions. his suitcase popped open and all his stuff spilled out onto the floor of the airport. he landed with a soft thud and an oof.

  
groaning, richie slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

  
“oh my gosh, i am so sorry!! are you okay??”

  
a hand reached out to him and richie grabbed onto it, pulling himself up and dusting off.

  
“you almost killed me there, dude!! holy shit hahah i think i might have - woah.”

  
richie, for once was speechless. the man who stood in front of him was some sort of greek god. well, maybe not completely speechless.

  
“are you zeus? i’m so confused what the fuck is going on right now, is this a dream?” he babbled, still openly staring at the man, who looked slightly concerned now.  
“zeus? are you sure you’re alright? you really flew there.”

  
“yeah you’re a., pretty hefty man there. hehe.” chuckling, still slightly dizzy, richie grabbed onto his arm. “what do you bench, like 400?”

  
the man smiled softly, and richie subconsciously put a hand on his own cheek. cute, he thought to himself. almost too cute for his own good.

  
“yeah ok we should probably get you to a hospital, just to make sure. let’s grab your stuff, um…?”

  
“richie tozier, pleasure to meet ya, fine fellow!”

  
“hi richie, i’m mike.” the man extended a large, calloused hand to him and richie shook it, shivering slightly when it engulfed his own.

  
they both pulled away and looked over at richie’s suitcase. annoyed travelers stepped over the jumble of clothes, 1 day contact lenses, and condoms that spilled out. mike caught richie’s eye and raised an eyebrow. richie flushed slightly.

  
“what!! i’m in italy, i thought i was gonna be having a lot of sex! there are millions of lifeguards who are perfectly willing to participate in homosexual activities with me. wait, are you a lifeguard?”

  
“no im not, i could be for you though.”

  
“i will literally make myself drown if it means you would rescue me.”

  
mike chuckled warmly and eyed richie, still smiling. richie puffed up his chest under mike’s stare and darted over to his suitcase, shoving his stuff back in as fast as he could. zipping it up with some difficulty, he stood and declared,

  
“well, i’m glad no one saw my vibrator! now that would have been embarrassing.”

  
mike laughed out loud while waving at richie to quiet down as more people looked over, glaring. richie caught the eye of a security guard, who started moving towards them both, and grabbed the remaining items on the floor. mike was still giggling as he scrambled, and richie smiled to himself. mikes giggle was the cutest thing he’s ever fuckin heard.  
he finally started to head towards the door with mike when he felt a hand on his arm. richie winced and looked up at the stoney face security guard.

  
“um! i can explain!!!”

  
“just follow me please, sir”

  
“wait, mike!” richie called over his shoulder as he was led away. he looked back to see mike holding his own duffel bag, watching richie. the guard yanked on his arm again and he lost sight of mike in the crowd. dejected, he slumped along next to the security guard into the office.

 

——

 

turns out, richie didn’t have a concussion. just a huge bump on the back of his head, and the thought of mike still rolling around in his brain. he rolled his eyes at himself as he trudged to his dorm, the splendor of the day lost. by the time he had gotten out of airport security, it was dark and mike was nowhere to be found. in a city this big, richie was sure he would never see him again.

  
richie followed the path up to his apartment and pulled the key from inside his bag, fumbling for a second as he tried to fit it in the lock. as he turned the knob, he heard a soft thud and looked behind him.

  
“OH M- okay, no, shh shush it’s okay” richie cooed at the striped cat who had jumped and skittered away from him at his exclamation of surprise. he crouched down, suitcase abandoned, and held out his hand gently.

  
“c’mere baby, you’re so cute, where’s your collar? do italian cats have collars? maybe you only understand italian, uhh, ciao gattino, sei perso?”

  
the cat flicked his tail and gave richie a contemptuous look. he sighed and reached for the cat, gently scooping him up. the cat allowed it, looking off into the distance like he could care less what this bumbling human was doing. richie looked him in the eyes.

  
“do you wanna be my cat? puoi restare qui per la note, i’ll call you, um, stripey? richie looked hopefully at the cat and flinched at it’s obvious disdain.

  
“okay, maybe not. what about.. ACHOOOO!”

richie sneezed so hard his glasses flew off, and the cat (stripey) had an immediate reaction: go for the eyes.

  
richie let out a shrill scream as the cat began to pummel him, scratching at his face and neck. he dropped him and the cat gave a few swipes to his exposed ankles, for good measure obviously, before darting away through the bushes. richie let out a litany of loud curses involving stripey and his cat mother as he blindly stumbled towards the bushes, searching for something to grab onto.

  
WHOMP.

  
he fell straight into the bushes, letting out another scream as he went down. spitting out a mouthful of mulch, he heard a door behind him open, and loudly started to apologize.

  
“i really am so sorry, i know it’s late, there was this cat named stripey and i think he was part of the mafia because he assaulted me and i didn’t even-“

  
“richie?” richie shot to his feet when the smooth, deep, extremely confused voice cut through his rambling.

  
“mike?” he asked, squinting at the shape in front of him. “what the fuck. do you happen to see my glasses anywhere?”

  
“yeah, hang on.” the shape bent down and moved towards richie. mike’s unshaven, sleepy face came into view as he gently put the glasses back on richie’s face.

  
richie watched him, open-mouthed.

  
“what the fuck happened to you?”

  
richie snapped his mouth shut and looked away towards the bushes.

  
“it’s a- it’s a long story. why are you here?”

  
“i live here. i’m studying abroad for a semester. you’re bleeding, you know.”

  
richie winced as he gently touched the cut on his cheek.

  
“yeah, my man stripey got me pretty good. it’s alright i think i can use an old shirt in my bag, it’s not deep.”

  
mike smiled gently and said, “would you like to come in?”

 

——

 

3 bandaids and a glass of hot chocolate later, richie was feeling extremely content as he sat and listened to mike explain his agricultural science major, lazily swirling the dregs of his downed hot cocoa in the mug. mike was getting animated now, hands gesturing as he went into details of the food industry. after talking, mike had revealed he lived on a farm in pennsylvania, and once richie got him going, he was giving a play by play of every animal and its personality. richie sat with a small smile on his face, letting mike’s soothing voice wash over him. It was nice to not have to talk for once. richie was always talking, always moving, but mike’s calm presence helped balance that out.they had really clicked on the hour richie had been there, fitting together like 2 pieces of a puzzle.

  
And not just because richie still had an inkling mike had some godly heritage in him.

  
It was warm in the dorm, and richie could feel the warmth start to creep into his toes. he leaned back in the kitchen chair and sighed happily, looking into mike’s eyes. he let his own eyes fall closed and leaned back farther. the chair tipped precariously, and his eyes flew open as he scrabbled to grab onto the table.  
“oh shi- AHH”

  
richie yelped as the chair went crashing backwards, the last thing he saw was mike’s startled face as the room went black.

 

——

 

richie woke up on the couch, mike next to him speaking in italian in serious tones to someone on the phone.

  
“ughh fuck, mikey?”

  
mike jumped and muttered something, then moved closer to richie.

  
“hey! hey rich it’s alright. you uh, you kinda fell and i think you must’ve broken something because you kinda passed out and …” mike’s voice trailed off as, if on cue, richie winced and glanced down at his arm, letting out a small squeak. something was… absolutely not right with the way that looked. he quickly looked away as it let out a sharp throb of pain. he felt very distant. mike scooted closer to him on the couch and softly put a hand on his cheek, turning his face so he could look richie in the eye.

  
“how are you feeling? i called someone and they’re on their way, i think you might need a cast.”

  
richie swore under his breath and looked into mike’s deep brown eyes, still groggy.

  
“s’ okay mikey, gotta just umm, stand up n i’ll be a-okay,” richie attempted to swing his legs over the side of the couch and inhaled sharply as pain rushed up his arm and tears sprang into his eyes. mike pushed him back down with a strong arm and tsked.

  
“rich, no just wait okay? i’ll come with you, i won’t – i’m not just gonna leave you there.” mike said firmly. richie realized they were sitting much, much too close. just close enough for him to do something stupid. he murmured “mike.” under his breath and leaned in, lips connecting with mike’s.

  
mike, to his credit, took it all in stride, sighing into the kiss and moving a hand up to richie’s hair, smiling a bit as richie groaned and bit his lip gently. they broke apart, richie looking up at mike with big eyes. there was silence, and then...

  
“jesus, you’re the hottest piece of ass i’ve ever laid eyes on!” rich blurted out.

  
mike hitched the side of his mouth into a soft smile and said. “i like you too richie. now let’s get your idiot white boy ass to a hospital so you don’t pass out again.”


	2. third time's a charm - pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> watch out there's nsfw...  
> just a little continuation of mr mike and richies adventures in Italy!!!

“Fuck, Mikey, please…” Richie whined out as he twisted the sheets in his hand, ass in the air. His legs shook as Mike pulled his cheeks farther apart and chuckled deeply, then continued eating him out.

  
Sweat dripped down his browbone as Richie dropped his head onto the bed, pushing his hips back against Mike’s tongue as he slurped obscenely against Richie’s hole, fucking him with his tongue. The smaller man drooled against the sheets, mouth hanging open, and he groaned shamelessly while Mike licked deeper in.

  
“god…. M-mike… fuck fuck feels so good… Mikey, please, need…”

  
Mike pulled back and Richie followed his movements with his ass, searching for more friction.

  
“What do you want baby… gotta ask nicely.”

  
Richie whimpered at his low voice and turned his head, catching Mike’s eye.

  
“Daddy please, need your cock so bad, need you to fill me up, please pleeeease.”

  
Mike growled and pulled Richie back against his face, slipping two fingers into his already stretched hole as he licked around them. Richie howled, knees starting to slip on the wet sheets beneath him.

  
Mike had been teasing him for almost an hour, first fingering him open slowly until he was begging, and then eating him out, and Richie was starting to lose his patience. He could feel Mike’s hips thrusting up occasionally of their own accord as he groaned at Richie’s noises, prompting him to add another finger and hit just the right spot. Mike’s beginnings of a beard scratched at the inside of Richie’s sensitive thighs.

  
“oh god.. .oh. ohh my god daddy, please… fuck me please fill me up need your cock please use me…” Richie babbled, spit running down his chin. His own poor, neglected cock leaked precum, and it ran down his leg onto the bed. Mike pulled back to watch, panting hot breaths against Richie’s ass.

  
Without a word, he stood up and pulled on Richie’s hips so he was flush against his cock, rubbing it against the cleft of his ass as Richie wiggled in his grip, still murmuring quietly to himself, only an occasional ‘fuck’ or ‘please’ heard above the rest.

  
He moved to the side and rolled a condom on quickly, muttering a sharp ‘shit’ as he stroked himself a few times, gazing at the other man’s wrecked hole, still gaping open, with lube and spit dripping down his thighs.

  
Richie turned to look at Mike towering over him, his hair a mess and the hickies from earlier obvious on his pale neck.

  
“Mikey… please fuck me. God, I need it. Daddy.” He added on for good measure, smirking a bit as Mike’s eyes widened.

  
Mike grinned at him and grabbed Richie’s hips, slamming into him in one thrust, not giving any time to adjust as he started to fuck him. Richie let out a high-pitched squeal (which he would later amend was not a squeal, but a “manly scream”) and dropped his head again. His legs were twitching, close to collapsing, with only Mike’s calloused hands holding him up, squeezing hard enough to bruise. The sound of skin slapping, Mike’s grunts, and Richie’s unintelligible, nonstop, one-way conversation were the only sounds that could be heard throughout the room. Mike grabbed the back of Richie’s neck and pushed him into the sheets, letting out soft ‘uh uh uhs” as he fucked even deeper, hitting the curly haired man’s prostrate with every thrust.

  
“aaaAAH daddy yes yes yes right there oh god so close daddy…” richie’s muffled voice floated up from where he was buried in the blankets.

  
“You wanna come baby boy? Wanna come on daddy’s cock, hm?” Mike said shakily, Richie whimpering in agreement.

  
“Yes… please can I come? Can I come on your big cock, oooh god love how you fill me up!”

  
Mike as he sped up, thrusts getting sloppier. “Yeah baby, that’s it, go ahead and come for me, angel. Good boy.”

Richie let out a loud sob as he clenched up around Mike, untouched cock squirting cum onto the sheets as he was finally allowed to let go. He openly cried as he rode his high out, Mike still holding him up and fucking him in deep strokes. After a minute, Richie collapsed, sagging into the bed.

  
Mike sped up again, the taller man fucking into Richie’s limp body as Richie clenched and unclenched around him, tears running down his face.

  
Weakly, he raised his head to look at Mike, tearstained and red-faced, and begged him in a tight voice, “Daddy, please. Please cum for me? Been so good, please fill me up with your cum…” He dropped his eyes as Mike groaned deep in his chest and rammed into him one last time, shutting his eyes as he came. He rutted up into Richie as his cum filled the condom, sighing deeply as Richie continued to cry into the mattress softly.

  
Mike gently pulled out and tied off the condom, tossing it into the trashcan near the nightstand and grabbing the washcloth he had ready.

  
He padded back to his bed where Richie trembled, just a heap of long limbs and cum. Mike easily picked him up to wipe off Richie’s thighs and his bed, being especially careful around his lover’s ass and aching cock.

  
He threw the washcloth onto the dresser and climbed back into bed, maneuvering Richie so he laid against his chest, and pulled the blankets over them.  
Finally, he looked at Richie and spoke.

  
“Hey baby boy. You okay?”

  
Richie looked up at him slowly, tears still silently pouring from his eyes, lips bitten and red.

  
“Y-yeah” he croaked out. Mike tilted his head. It was normal for Richie to cry after sex, but never this hard and never for this long. That, plus the fact that there were no sounds leaving Richie’s big mouth (for once), worried him.

  
“You sure sweetheart? Did I hurt you? You can tell me, you can tell…daddy” Mike said after a beat, hoping it would make Rich more comfortable. It had the opposite effect. Richie let out a broken sob and shoved his face into Mike’s sweater he had thrown on.

  
“Oh god. Hey it’s okay, baby, you’re okay. Shhh, it’s alright.” The larger man stroked Richie’s hair lightly as he bawled.

  
They lay like that for a few minutes as Richie tried to calm himself down, taking deep shaky breaths, until finally they lay in a comfortable silence, save for the curly haired man’s sniffles. Mike could feel the wet spot on his shirt and Richie slowly blinking his eyes open against his chest.

  
Richie finally spoke in a small voice, smaller than Mike had ever heard him before. “It’s not- You didn’t hurt me, Mikey. It’s not about the sex. I’m sorry, it’s just something else. I’m sorry to scare you, I didn’t… that’s never happened.”

  
Mike stroked his cheek, cupping Richie’s face into a kiss despite the snot on the smaller boy’s face. Richie smiled into it.

  
“Do you want to tell me what it’s about?”

  
“No. No it’s stupid and I, I really don’t want to talk about it.”

  
“I’m sure it’s not stupid, babe-”

  
“I said no, Mike.” Richie snapped, bristling a little. Mike held his gaze calmly until Richie relented, laying his head back against his chest and apologized quietly. Mike shrugged demurely and lay back, eyes slowly slipping shut. He pulled Richie tighter and reminded himself to continue this conversation. He just needed a little nap first…

  
-

  
Once Richie was sure Mike was asleep, he slid out of his arms and padded towards the front door, slipping on his shoes and letting the door snick shut behind him.  
He held his phone tightly in his hand as he shut his own door and leaned against it, blowing his bangs up in frustration. He unlocked his phone and typed a quick message before throwing it on his couch and heading towards the shower.

  
 **Text To: ‘Bottoms Only’ Groupchat**  
6:34pm  
rich: mike and I just fucked again…  
eds: richie!!!!!  
eds: did you at least ask him what’s going on?  
eds: or even tell him you’re leaving tomorrow???  
9:28pm  
rich: … no…  
stan the man: So, you still have no idea what’s happeninh. Richie, you need to talk to him. I’m serious, this is making you crazy.  
rich: i cried after we fucked and he was so nice abt it and I just. Could Not Handle. him telling me what I already know.  
rich: I never expected it to go past fwb so its fine idec. he wont even notice im gone.  
eds: seriously richie? he likes you, you guys have been having sex and ‘hanging out’ for like 2 months, THOSE ARE CALLED DATES, you’re a fucking DUMBASS  
_Read 10:22_

  
-

  
**Text To: ‘my pals’ Groupchat**  
7:56pm  
Mike: rich and I hung out again. We fucked and he left right after. Now I’m confused as fuck.  
Bev: skskd WHAT  
Bev: that’s a bitch move  
Bev: ill kick his ass  
Ben: Did he at least text you?  
Mike: Nope.  
_‘Bill’ disliked the message._

  
-

  
The sun beat down on Richie as he grunted loudly, his suitcase finally popping through the doorway. He adjusted his sunhat and squinted around his apartment one last time before locking the door and turning to head towards his Uber.

  
Mike was standing smack in front of him, skin almost shining in the sun. ‘his complexion is absolutely fucking unfair’ Richie grumbled to himself in his head.

  
“Hey Mikey my man!! Beautiful day for it, eh? Going to work on that incredible core strength???” Richie felt his abs and winked flirtatiously, face turning red in spite of himself. Mike stood stone-faced, knuckles whit around his phone.

  
“So you’re just leaving, then?”

  
“Yeah dude, gotta get home to Colorado babyyy!! I miss snowboarding... and weed.”

  
“You weren’t gonna say goodbye?” Mike asked quietly, tilting his head slightly at Richie, his calm energy magnified as Richie hummed with nerves next to him.

  
“Oh? You were gonna miss me that much? Thought I was just your little fuck buddy.” He snickered, and then winced at the truth of the statement. Mike just looked at him, dark eyes following the tightness of his shoulders.

  
“I am going to miss you. I like you a lot. Thought we might see each other again when we’re back at school. If that’s not what you want though, that’s cool.” Hurt flashed in Mike’s eyes as Richie’s jaw dropped.

  
“Wait, wait- aw Mikey c’mon, don’t do that,” Mike tried to turn around before Richie caught his arm, spinning him back towards Richie.

  
“Just hang on, um, I gotta say something to you, hang on.” Richie fumbled with his keys, hands shaky. Mike noticed and grabbed them without saying a word. Richie swallowed harshly.

  
“I know you’re gonna be busy back at school, but I was thinking maybe we could get a cup of coffee sometime? Maybe smoke a bowl and see what happens? Ah, that’s not what I mean, just that… I like you too. And I would like to, I don’t know, maybe start something more serious at school? A boyfriend type thing I guess? If you’re into that of course, if not I can just… I have a flight to catch.”

  
Mike leaned in and gently kissed Richie on the cheek.

  
“I think I would like that a lot. A boyfriend type thing sounds perfect.” Mike said warmly, smiling down at Richie. “Do you wanna come in for a cup of coffee right now?”  
“I would love nothing more…”

  
“As long as you don’t start crying on me again!”

  
“hey!! you are not allowed to use anything I do during sex against me, you signed that agreement!!”

  
“yeah well I crossed my fucking fingers, fool.”

  
The door slammed shut behind them, and the lock clicked loudly into place.

Richie missed his flight.


End file.
